OmegaNet 23
The following is copied from Archive.org's backup of Cavedog.com for archival purposes: OmegaNet Logon: Brenton, Gen. Karen Location: Zone 5, Southeastern NAU Date/Time: 4.15.33; 5:17 a.m. As you know, General Dwight has assumed responsibility for commanding the European Resistance Organization. I've been coordinating the NAU efforts, and can report at this time that a sizable area of the east coast has been secured. Portions of the west and central NAU are also establishing safe areas. Military intelligence reports have been scattered and sporadic, however we've been able to determine that widespread chaos has been experienced by the residents of cities throughout the NAU. Key events triggered the general collapse of American society. The White House was destroyed by NAU F-14 missile fire within days of the Awakening, resulting in the death of the NAU President and most of the presidential staff. Consequently, the overall governmental structure crumbled, and anarchy has prevailed for the past few months. At least 60 major airliners crashed on or around Christmas eve, causing the deaths of passengers and those unfortunate enough to be in the area of the crash sites. We can only assume that the pilots turned Afflicted, and in their zeal to kill they deliberately threw their planes into a nosedive. We've also become aware of several nuclear meltdowns, and radiation sickness has spread like wildfire. As with every other faction of the population, the NAU Armed Forces succumbed to the Affliction, and soldiers fought each other using NAU military hardware to destroy their peers and civilians alike. As many of you have stated, people around the world have gathered together in small groups, building shelters of safety from which they were able to fend off the Afflicted. This was effective as long as the Afflicted were unorganized, and simply wandered around randomly. However, too many groups were overcome as soon as the Afflicted increased the ferocity of their attacks in ever increasing numbers. We have observed Afflicted sleeping; comfort does not seem to concern them, and they sprawl upon the ground whenever they "deactivate." They do not follow any sort of day/night cycle as far as we can determine. We have encountered Afflicted sleeping at mid-day as well at during the night. Attacks can occur at any time, so be on your guard. Only now have we begun to re-establish any sort of major communication channels beyond OmegaNet. Each day we learn more about the Afflicted and their activities. Despite rapid progress in forming an organized resistance group in the NAU, the North American Resistance Organization (NAR), there have been alarming reports of some very large groups of Afflicted initiating attacks upon west coast cities. Often more than 300 of them have exhibited signs of increasing intelligence and strategic maneuvers. Some believe this is just an anomaly, and is not necessarily a sign of things to come. I pray to God they're right, but from the other posts I've seen here, I think we are in for one hell of a war. 23